Aura gave her away
by Sussurz
Summary: One morning Adrian see something weird in her aura. When he finds out what's wrong with Sydney, he is the one who delivers the news. How will Sydney react and cope with that? Set 3 years after Ruby Circle. I do not own Bloodlines plot or characters. Just borrowed them from Richelle Mead ;)
After 3rd wedding anniversary it was also Adrian's pleasure to enjoy a big cup of black coffee in the morning. As every morning, he was sitting at their breakfast table, watching Sydney preparing sandwiches for Declan and herself. Absentmindly he thought about his art classes and what he could teach for the little preschoolers when suddenly something in Sydney's aura caught his eye. It seemed like usually yellow with some spots of purple, but something in it has changed. For more than a minute he observed it, but he couldn't figure out what has changed. Although it seemed to be familiar.

,,What?'' Sydney asked.

,,Hm?'' Adrian shook the vision off.

,,Are you ok?'' her voice sounded worried. ,,You look concerned.''

,,Nope. Nothing to worry. Just thinking about my schedule.'' He reassured her and changed the subject before Sydney started to worry too much about him or spirit effect. ,,Do you need a ride to the uni? Today I have a whole day off!''

,,Some other day. Otherwise Declan would be late for Day care center. Remember to take his favorite bunny with him this time. I've put some clean clothes in his bag.'' She placed a lunch box with Tom and Jerry on it in the small backpack and gave it to Adrian. ,,I have to run. Don't want to miss my classes.''

Sydney leaned to kiss Adrian on the cheek, but he pulled her closer and kissed on her lips. She hated to be late, but his kisses were worth to be few minutes late.

It was really hard to part from Adrian, but soon she was on her way to University where she was studying architecture and engineering. As she closed the door, Adrian went upstairs to woke up Declan already forgotten Sydney's aura.

* * *

He parked his car in the parking lot near the Day care center.

,,Ok, little buddy! Here we are! Let's go to meet Nancy!'' he smiled at Declan as he put him out of the car seat.

,,Hopper! I want to take my Hopper!'' Declan stretch his arms to take his favorite bunny. ,,On the shoulders! Up!''

Little boy stretched his arms up to dad. Adrian smiled and put him up on his shoulders. Declan really loved his dad and Adrian was really happy that he has a chance to be this little boy's father. He never regret his promise he gave Olive. Declan, Sydney, Eddie and his mom were his family – the ones who he treasure the most.

When they went in the Day care center, Sara's mother was already there, spoke to Nancy, one of Declan's favorites teacher. Sara's mother was expecting a baby and was worried about Sara's behavior about that.

,,Declan will take off shoes!'' Declan proudly told Adrian. A smile popped on the Adrian's face as he heard that declaration of independence. And than he saw in the Sara's mother's aura the same thing that has caught his eye in the Sidney's aura this morning.

,,No, no, no! That can't be! How?'' he cried in his thoughts. He double checked Nancie's aura and than again Sara's mother's aura. If auras don't lie, Sydney is expecting baby. Adrian's baby.

,,Is everything alright Mr. Ivashkov?'' Nancy asked. Adrian seemed so confused.

,,Oh, Nancy! Better than ever.'' He gave her widest smile and help Declan close his shoes before getting in the room.

,,I want mom to pick me up!'' Declan embraced Adrian with both hands.

,,I have a better idea! Why don't we both pick her up from her uni this afternoon and let's have a pizza or something more tasty !''

,,Yaay!''little boy was excited. He took his bunny and run in the room without saying goodbye.

This morning was Adrian's turn to do some shopping. Wandering through the shop, he paid attention to all pregnant women auras he saw. Once again he made sure that they had the same intense of brightness in their auras like aftersex glow, but in the same time something different. Like there were two auras put together.

* * *

After putting groceries and other supplies from the shopping list in the car, he sat in the nearest cafe to think a little bit over.

He was really happy, excited. In the same time – curious. How this could happen. Sydney always was the one who put safety in the first place. She always did a research to get the best protection. Few weeks ago they returned from small vacations in Turkey. As Sydney, Adrian and Daniella were unwelcome guests in the moroi court, Abe offered his Turkey vacation house for gathering. It was nice to meet Rose, Dimitri, their 3 and a half years old daughter Alexa, Jill, Lissa and Christian and their kids, without getting glooming stares from other moroi. No one called Sydney a ,,blood whore''. Rose and Dimitri even took Declan with them for few days so Adrian and Sydney could have time only for both of them.

Adrian closed his eyes in delight. It was hard to remember when they had so good and passionate sex. They always had to be cautious when they were at home not to be too loud, not to stay too long in bed on the other morning. This time the small cabin at the lake was only their. They went both swim naked, they were having sex near the fire place and some other creative places. They were walking around cabin only with towels around their waists and eating and feeding each other a lot of chocolate, grapes, strawberries. Still this can't explain why Sydney was expecting their baby.

If Sydney is using her pills than it could be dangerous for their baby. He understood that he must deliver the news this evening. He can't wait until she finds out that she is missing her period this month. Adrian smiled – usually woman is the one who delivers the news to her husband. This time he will be the one who will deliver the news to his wife.

Adrian pick up his phone and delivered the number: ,,Hi, mom! Can you help us a little bit this evening? I want to make a surprise dinner for Sidney in the small arbor in our garden. Can you take care of Declan this evening? Please!''

,,I don't know. He always asks you to be the one who read the book and Sidney is the one who sings him a lullaby.'' Daniella loved Declan as her own grandson. But it was really hard for someone to put Declan in the bed when he know that his parents are home.

,,We will be back when it's time to put him in the bed. There are few things I must discuss with Sydney in private. This is really urgent. ''Adrian's voice had desperate note.

,,I'll think what I can do to entertain him.'' Daniella agreed. After first year of their marriage she got used to Sydney. She was happy to see that Sydney took care of her son better than she ever could help him. Sometimes they had some arguing how to raise Declan or how to decorate home or do some house holding. In the end it didn't matter. They were family, the one where everyone could feel free to talk, to show their emotions, to take care of each other. Much better than her marriage with Natan. This was the family model she prefer.

Than Adrian put his phone in the pocket and went to the pharmacy.

* * *

Adrian and Declan waited for Sydney in the parking lot. She came out of uni, carrying a pile of books.

,,Mama!'' Declan ran to hug her as she saw her.

,,Hey!'' Adrian placed kiss on her lips. ,,Let me carry these books!''

,,Oh, boys! That's a great surprise!'' Sydney beamed as she gave Adrian the books. ,,I was in the history of ancient Greek architecture when you texted me. Where are we going?''

,,Pizza!'' Declan shouted.

,,Oh! What are we celebrating?'' Sydney was a bit confused. They usually went to pizzeria when they were celebrating something that is worth to be celebrate. Like first tooth of Declan, good grades in the exams etc.

,,Hmmm...let me see! It's the 4th anniversary since we met on the porch at the Clairence's home. And that is always worth to celebrate,'' he opened the doors of the car so Sidney can climb in.

,,Adrian, is everything alright?'' Sydney started to become suspicious.

,,Better than ever, cupcake. Better than ever.''

* * *

After pizzeria, in bright mood they returned home. Daniella and Eddie took Declan to the park and Adrian led Sydney to the small arbor. There were candles on the sills of the arbor. Fentiman's Rose lemonade was cooling in the bucket of ice. There was a pomegranate gelato already waiting for them.

When he led her to the arbor, Adrian put his hand around Sydney's waist. He felt a little tingling around his fingers, like there was some kind of electricity that floods from Sydney's lap into his hands. Could this be?

,,Ok. Enough. Adrian Ivashkov. I know that you are hiding something.'' Sydney cut his thoughts and looked directly in his eyes.

,,Sydney. Why are you always so suspicious? Just enjoy the moment like we did in the Turkey. Remember that we promised each other to have more romantic moments.'' Adrian seductively whispered in her ear. ,,Come and enjoy this evening.''

Sydney sighed and sat on the cozy couch. Adrian poured rose lemonade in the glasses.

,,I have a small present for you,'' he told her as he gave her the glass.

Sydney took a sip and looked at the long box. She suspected that Adrian sold one of his paintings and now he wants to give her a necklace. Adrian always bought her a piece of jewelry when his paintings were sold.

Impatiently she took the box and was really surprised to see there a pregnacy test.

,,Why do you think I need this one?'' Sydney started to panic. She wasn't ready to be a mom right now. Well, technically she was Declan's mom. But right now wasn't the right moment. Soon she will graduate, she have to do a big project for her final exams.

,,First, do the test. And then you can start to panic.'' Adrian hug her. ,,I'm 99,9% sure that this will be positive.'' He reassured her with a smile.

Sydney felt like in the dream, like this wasn't real. She went to toilet and after five minutes there were two bright lines on the test. Adrian impatiently waited behind the doors, asking if everything is ok every 30 seconds. But Sydney couldn't go outside. Feeling Adrian's excitement and concern she braced herself and went out of toilet.

,,Positive!'' Adrian started to jump like a little boy in the Christmas morning. ,,We are having baby! Why are you so sad and worried?'' He kept asking as they returned to the arbor.

,,Do you really think that year before the graduation is ok to become a mother?'' Sydney sounded very sad.

,,Oh, come on! You are already a mother! That wasn't so hard to start studies together with Declan. You even have a job!'' Adrian's excitement started to disperse.

,,Your mom and Eddie helped us a lot. Now your mom is working. Who will help me this time?'' Sydney lost her temper.

,,Sydney! You don't want this child? Are you giving up?''

,,No! No! No! What are you talking about? Of course I'm not giving up.'' Sydney crawled like a little ball on the couch. ,,I'm scared, and confused, and surprised. Very surprised. These wasn't the news I was expecting to get at least more than 3 years.''

,,Hey, you know that center will hold. We will hold. There were ten thousand worst things we were through.'' Adrian reassured her and embraced her.

,,I know...'' Sydney silently whispered in his ear. ,,I know.''

,,Oh, my little June bug!'' Adrian rubbed Sydney's belly and once again felt the tingling. ,,Your mom is so silly. Don't listen to her. She loves you already.'' And he placed a kiss on her navel.

,,Syd, I know that our June bug is a gift from Turkey. Can you explain me how?'' Adrian's eyes were again on Sydney's.

,,June bug?''

,,If I'm correct, than our baby will arrive around the June. So I decide to call it June bug.'' There was a sparkle in his eyes as he rested his hand again on her belly.

,,Oh, let it be June bug'' Sydney giggled. ,,The story is that I forgot to take pills with me on the trip. I decided if I had took them for almost 4 years nothing will happen and calendar show that these would be the safe days so I took a risk. But it appears that I was wrong.''

,,You know, I'm glad that you took a risk.'' Adrian brought Sydney closer and kissed her passionately.


End file.
